Computing devices (such as smart phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, server computers, mobile computers, tablet computers, digital music players, digital video players, and other such computing devices) may perform a variety of different functions for one or more authorized users. However, various users may attempt to utilize computing devices without authorization. For example, a user's smart phone may be stolen and the thief may attempt to utilize the stolen smart phone. By way of another example, a user's child may obtain access to the user's tablet computer and attempt to utilize the tablet computer without permission from the user.
In various cases, such computing devices may be protected from unauthorized use by one or more authentication systems. For example, a user may be required to provide one or more passwords, pin (personal identification number) codes, and/or biometric information (such as one or more fingerprints) in order to utilize the computing device. Such authentication systems may prevent the computing device from being used should unauthorized users obtain access to the computing device.
However, preventing access by unauthorized users to a computing device may not be sufficient in all cases. For example, some authentication systems may be overcome with sufficient effort and may not be able to prevent access by unauthorized users forever. Users of computing devices may desire to be able to identify one or more unauthorized users who have attempted to utilize the user's computing device. Such identification of unauthorized users who have attempted to utilize a computing device may assist a user in prosecuting unauthorized users, preventing further access in situations where the computing device has not been stolen, recovering the computing device in situations where the computing device has been stolen, and so on.